Question: Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 2\dfrac{3}{4} \times 1\dfrac{3}{4} $
Solution: $ = \dfrac{11}{4} \times \dfrac{7}{4}$ $ = \dfrac{11 \times 7}{4 \times 4}$ $ = \dfrac{77}{16}$ $ = 4 \dfrac{13}{16}$